malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Caladan Brood
|image= |caption=Fan art by Dolmen aka Shadaan |pseudonyms= |race= |gender=Male |born= |died= |appearance= |family= |affiliation= |occupation=Warlord |rank= |titles= |warren=Denul D'riss Tennes |soletaken= |divers= }} Caladan Brood was a warlord, often called simply the Warlord,Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.704 who opposed the Malazan armies in the North Campaign on Genabackis.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi He was a giant man, all muscle and bone, and was said to be human with Barghast blood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.71 Said to be an Ascendant,Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.100 power rolled from him in musky waves. His eyebrows were hairless and his teeth were filed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, US HC p.240-242 He had a wide, flat face with strangely bestial eyes.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.623Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.853 Brood was a longtime friend and companion to Anomander Rake. Over thousands of years the pair had clashed but always been drawn back together, an alliance never broken. Korlat suspected the friendship was strengthened by the long periods the two spent apart over the ages.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.790 Many thousands of years ago, Brood, Rake, and the Queen of Dreams had walked the land together until Brood chose a more solitary path.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.201-202 When he returned about 1200 years before the Malazan Book of the Fallen, he carried Burn's Hammer, an enormous weapon of ironGardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, US HC p.240 with a copper-wrapped handle.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.719 It was said to be capable of shattering mountains, with the Great Raven, Crone, presenting the broken peaks east of the Laederon Plateau as evidence of Brood's "younger, more precipitous days".Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.111 His primary Warren was Tennes,Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.110 but he also had access to D'riss and High Denul.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.629 In Gardens of the Moon During the Malazan Empire's attempts to conquer Genabackis, Caladan Brood led a unified force of Tiste Andii, Crimson Guard, Rhivi, Mott Irregulars, Ilgres Barghast, and soldiers from the remaining Free Cities against them. Under his command, his forces managed to delay the Malaz 5th Army from completely conquering the north of the continent at Blackdog Forest for a period of at least four years.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61 His second in command was the once High King Kallor.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae After the allied city of Pale fell to the Malazan siege, Brood left the Crimson Guard behind to hold the north while the rest of his troops moved south to respond. High Fist Dujek Onearm was ultimately forced to parley with Brood and Kallor outside Pale in order to extricate his forces.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.480 In Memories of Ice Caladan Brood allied himself and his Host of over thirty thousand soldiersMemories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.455 with his former enemies, Dujek's now renegade Malazan army, in order to combat a more powerful and revolting foe, the Pannion Domin. His second in command during the Pannion War remained the once High King, Kallor.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae A number of Anomander Rake's Tiste Andii sorcerers were attached to his forces, but Rake and Moon's Spawn were Brood's Shaved Knuckle in the Hole.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.166 The Crimson Guard withdrew from the Host to attend to internal matters.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3 ]The Host was also joined by Silverfox and the Mhybe, which caused friction between Brood and Kallor. The High King called Silverfox an abomination, recognising the soul of his enemy the Sister of Cold Nights within her, and demanded she be killed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.104-105 But Brood kept the girl under his protection.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 Ganoes Paran, now Master of the Deck, observed a vision of Burn within Finnest House. There he discovered that Burn slept in response to the infection of her flesh by the Crippled God. In order to break the chains poisoning her body, she made of herself a weapon, putting all of her spirit and power into the forging of a hammer. She then gave the hammer to Brood. But to use the hammer meant to free the Fallen One from his chains and destroy all life in the world. The knowledge that Brood refused to use the hammer left Paran weeping.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 ] Brood's goal for the war was to liberate the Pannions from the rule of the Pannion Seer.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.617 But it soon became clear that a K'Chain Che'Malle Matron and the Crippled God were the hidden powers behind the Pannion leader. Brood became frustated by Kallor's constant insubordination, and by Kruppe's seemingly ludicrous claims to protect them all from the Crippled God. When Kruppe mocked Brood's rising anger, the warlord struck a mighty blow with his hammer at Kruppe's feet. The resulting concussion sent Whiskeyjack and the other witnesses tumbling away while birthing a range of mountains on the Catlin Plain. Kruppe, however, remained untouched and unphased, and calmly brushed the dust off his clothes.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.505-507/526-527 At the Siege of Capustan, Humbrall Taur's White Face Barghast drove the Pannion forces out of the city onto the plains to the west. There Brood and Dujek's armies crushed the Seer's military, captured Anaster and the Tenescowri, and killed Septarch Kulpath.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.610-612 Brood organised a parley of the victors and representatives from the city to decide on the alliance's next steps. The Mask Council priestess, Rath'Burn, charged the warlord with neglecting his duty to Burn. She demanded he turn over the hammer with which he should have broken Burn's chains. Brood dropped the hammer in her arms shattering her wrists. Then he took pity on her, healing her wounds with his magic.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.716-720 Brood admitted feeling burdened by carrying the hammer.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.201-202 He had long considered himself a coward for failing to choose between the options to destroy the world or destroy civilisation. But ultimately he came to feel that Burn had faith that he would find a third option.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.720 ] The allies marched on the Seer and his forces at Coral. First, they split their forces to liberate Setta and Lest intending to reunite at Maurik. By this time, Brood was aware that Dujek had deceived him when claiming to have gone renegade.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.618 He was also irritated when only Whiskeyjack and a token force of Malazans arrived at Maurik while Dujek and the rest secretly advanced on Coral. The warlord took Kallor's advice and made little effort to rush to Dujek's assistance at the Battle of Black Coral in order to keep his own troops fresh.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.841-847 Brood was unaware that Dujek planned to sacrifice himself and his army to buy the warlord more time to find a third option.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.770-771 ] In the end, Kallor betrayed the alliance, killing Whiskeyjack and severely wounding Korlat before joining the Crippled God. Orfantal brought Brood to the battlefield by Warren so that the warlord could heal his sister.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.901Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.905 Thinking Rake and Moon's Spawn destroyed and faced with an overwhelming number of the Seer's undead K'ell Hunters, Brood felt no choice but to draw his hammer.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.923-925 But he froze with his hammer held high as the newly freed god, Togg, howled and summoned thousands of T'lan Ay to their defence followed by the arrival of Rake and his Skykeep.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.933-937 After the battle was won, Brood was content to leave negotiations for possession of Coral to Rake and the Malazans. In his eyes, the Empire had earned all they might ask for.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.948 In House of Chains L'oric sought a guardian for Kurald Thyrllan during the absence of his father, Osserc. He considered contacting one of his father's former companions, a list which included Caladan Brood. But L'oric rejected the idea, saying Brood "carries his own burdens, these days."House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.488 Brood was revealed to be one of the particpants in the last Chaining of the Crippled God.House of Chains, Chapter 23, Epigraph In Toll the Hounds After Anomander Rake's death, Caladan Brood carried his body to a barrow outside Darujhistan prepared by Burn, and sealed it with a Barghast glyph that meant Grief. He then took the sword Dragnipur and shattered it with his hammer. ] In Orb Sceptre Throne Caladan Brood settled just outside the city of Darujhistan adjudicating matters brought to him by emissaries from the north, the Free Cities and the Rhivi Plains. As time went by, he felt a certain tension and feared that there had been a shift in the balance of power with his friend's death.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1 His fears proved true with the rise of the Legate. Brood was directly confronted by the Legate (actually the latest interation of the Tyrant Kings) when his erstwhile friend, now a puppet of the Tyrant, Barukanal, came to visit him. The two reached an impasse however, when Caladan threatened to pull down the city to stop the Tyrant if he had to.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6 Being a respected figure for the Rhivi, he did his best to try and dissuade the Rhivi tribes and their leader Jiwan, from going to war with the Malazan armies on Genabackis.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12 He did not succeed as the Rhivi did engage a Malazan force, confident that they could finally rid themselves of the Malazan menace that had been troubling them.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15 Later, Brood was instrumental in destroying the magical Circle of white stones that the Tyrant had had buried in a refilled trench surrounding Darujhistan's Majesty Hill. This Circle (of stones) was the anchor of the Tyrant's protective shield - which was a huge dome covering Majesty Hill - known as the Orb of the Tyrants. Brood accomplished this with two double-fisted blows of his mighty hands to one of the white stones - which cracked - thereby removing not only the Orb of the Tyrants, but also the power of the Tyrant.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20, US TPB p.563-564 In Forge of Darkness ] Brood was a renowned Azathanai High Mason. He was hired by Anomander Purake to build and dedicate a hearthstone in the new home of the betrothed Andarist and Enesdia to celebrate their marriage. The stone was inscribed with an Azathanai blessing that would only be known by the new husband and wife. At the time of the stone's placing, Brood demanded an oath from Anomander which prompted Rake to demand one in return.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.50 This created a bond between them and ultimately led to their longstanding companionship. Returning to his home in the west, he met fellow Azathanai, Grizzin Farl, and they shared several jugs of Tiste wine that Brood said he had been saving for Kilmandaros, Farl's wife.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, UK HC p.223 After the Purake wedding day tragedy, Brood returned to Andarist's home where he told Anomander he would show him how to end the brewing civil war among the Tiste.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.660 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Quotes Gallery Spoiler free images= Caladan Brood by Corporal Nobbs.jpg|Caladan Brood by Corporal Nobbs Caladan brood by luztheren.jpg|Caladan Brood by Luztheren Caladan Brood by Dejan Delic.jpg|Caladan Brood by Dejan Delic |-|Spoiler images= Notes and references de:Caladan Bruth pl:Caladan Brood Category:Ascendants Category:Azathanai Category:Males Category:Denul mages Category:Mages Category:Tennes mages